


[podfic] Cohabitation

by Annapods



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fix-It, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, shouting (possible spikes in volume?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Sasuke starts calling Naruto "the missus" behind his back two months after moving in with him. It was, in retrospect, akin to ritual suicide.Written byWeialala.





	[podfic] Cohabitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FumblesMcStupid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FumblesMcStupid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cohabitation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138710) by [weialala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weialala/pseuds/weialala). 



 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/c) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/d0doc2j4husigfu/%5BNaruto%5D%20Cohabitation.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/d0doc2j4husigfu/%5BNaruto%5D%20Cohabitation.mp3?dl=0))

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 

 **Notes:** this was recorded for DrFumblesMcStupid's birthday. Happy birthday!

Thanks to Weialala for giving me permission to podfic their work!

 

 


End file.
